


Goodbye?

by DarkMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Issues, Short, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMad/pseuds/DarkMad
Summary: "I'm not ready to say goodbye."





	Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit and short but oh well, I'm sad and wanted to write something
> 
> enjoy this semi-sweet / semi-angsty oneshot
> 
> sending love ~Mad :)

The room felt cold, empty. Wrong. Nothing was the way it should be.

Michael set his keys down and shut the door, sighing heavily. He took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen, flicking on the light switch as he passed it by. Grabbing a drink, he sat down on one of the stools and held his head in his hands.

‘If only I had kept my temper.’

\----

Their fights were infamous. When the two of them would reach their breaking point, all hell seemed to break loose. Everyone knew when there was trouble in paradise. 

Michael would be loud, hostile and temperamental. In recent years he had calmed down in videos, but when it came to Ryan, he seemed to lose all control. His face would turn red and his eyes would water, passion and anger ripping him apart.

Ryan was terrifying. He would first try to be understanding. When that wouldn’t work, he’d start getting angry, to the point that his voice was booming. This is usually the last stage he would hit before the two of them decided just to take some space away from each other. But Michael’s last words hit too close, hurt too much.

Ryan reached a stage of stoicism. He seemed like a statue, all life drained out of him, a shell of a man with walls made of steel. He was locked inside himself, and it was as if he had lost all sense of emotion. 

Without saying anything else to Michael, he had just turned around and left. Michael first started screaming at him angrily to finish their argument, but then became fearful and started begging him not to leave. It was no use. Ryan got into his car, and Michael just made it outside when he saw the dust fly up from his speeding tires.

\----

When Ryan woke up, he was staring at the ceiling of his living room with an achy back. His mouth was dry and his throat ached, and moving seemed like an impossible task. He scanned his body, noting that he was still in yesterday’s clothes, and began wondering if he should show up to work today. He decided not.

With great effort he pulled himself to a seated position, and then to standing, before making his way to the bathroom. When his eyes met his reflection, he felt empty. His hair was a mess, bags forming under his eyes, chin prickling with hair, and yet he had no desire to fix his appearance like normal. What was the point? Who was he supposed to impress today?

Ryan sighted and reached for his toothbrush, pausing when he looked down and saw Michael’s resting in its own hole of the holder. Ryan felt his heart sink. Michael was over at his house so often that he just decided to leave some stuff around. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opting out on brushing his teeth. He decided to go back to bed, but actually in bed this time.

As he lay under the covers, he unconsciously noted how cold the comforter was without another body contributing heat to it. Ryan held the blankets close to himself and shut his eyes, laying on the side of his body that was facing away where Michael used to lay.

‘If only I had stayed.’

\----

Ryan woke up to a knocking on his front door. Grumbling and fumbling with the blankets, he pulled himself out of bed and quickly walked to the door, opening it without the peep-hole. He instantly regretted it.

Michael stood there, pale and sickly and sad, holding one of Ryan’s hoodies neatly folded in his hands. He gave a weak smile, “I thought I should return this to you.”

Ryan cleared his throat and rubbed at his eye, taking the hoodie and not breaking eye contact. Michael lowered his head and turned, beginning to walk away before Ryan spoke up.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

Michael stopped and turned to look at the other man, tears filling his eyes.

Ryan threw the hoodie somewhere behind him and took a few steps forward. “I’m not ready to say goodbye to you, to us. I don’t want this to end.” He held out his hands. 

Michael eyed his outstretched hands, but then hesitantly took them. “I don’t want to keep fighting like this, Ryan. I’m so sorry for the things I said. I don’t want to hurt you again.” He felt Ryan squeeze his hands as tears started falling from his eyes.

“We can do this, Michael, I know we can. We just need to communicate better? I think that’s why we have such bad fights, we just let things simmer.” Ryan thought aloud, looking to their enclosed hands to Michael’s eyes and back and forth. 

Michael smiled and sniffled. “I’m willing to try if you are.”

Ryan returned the smile and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I would do anything if it meant being with you.”


End file.
